


Distrust

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Helpful Mercy, Protective Roadhog, Untrusting Winston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Winston doesn't trust the Junkers. Roadhog doesn't trust him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every year, I give myself a challenge to write something every single day. Those writings will be posted in this series (I hope). Most of them are going to be short, and they won't all be rated G. If I forget, you can find them on my Tumblr, because that's where they will be posted. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Roadhog wasn’t sure exactly what to think of Overwatch in general. One of them had gotten ahold of Junkrat somehow and had convinced the smaller Junker that they needed their help. Then again, if they promised him bombs, he probably would have joined.

They were sitting in the back of a cargo plane, headed to somewhere, and Roadhog was silently watching the largest of the group that was going with them. The ape - gorilla, whatever - was talking to a petite girl with a British accent, but his gaze kept moving over to Junkrat, his eyes suspicious behind the glasses. Roadhog understood the suspicion; they were Junkers and the only reason Roadhog had come quietly was because Junkrat had said that he was going and Junkrat damn well knew that Roadhog wasn’t going to just leave him now. The thing was that, while he had accepted them both, the ape - gorilla - had been watching Junkrat very closely. Roadhog felt aggravation crawling up his spine and it caused him to clench his large fist, resisting the urge to hook the creature and shoot him in the face.

“You seem very tense.”

Roadhog shifted his gaze away from the mammal and looked at the blond woman next to him. She smiled up at him, almost serenely. He watched her before grunting in response, looking over at Junkrat, who seemed to be enjoying his conversation with a dark skinned man with music playing over the headphones around his neck. The woman merely laughed softly.

“You are very protective of him. It is a nice thing to see.”

“It’s my job,” Roadhog grunted. She seemed faintly surprised that he spoke, but nodded.

“Ah, that is right. He did mention that his bodyguard was going to be joining us. What is bothering you about Winston?” The doctor didn’t hesitate to ask the question, merely calmly looking up at Roadhog’s masked face. Roadhog kept his gaze on Junkrat instead of looking at either her or Winston.

“Don’t like the way he keeps looking at Junkrat,” Roadhog eventually responded. Angela nodded, crossing on leg over the other.

“Winston is worried. We do not know much about you or your friend, despite the offer for you to join us. Not only that, but we do not know as much about Talon as we would like. It adds variables to the field that Winston would rather know more about. If we did not need the help, we would not have asked.” Angela paused, her gaze finding Roadhog’s again. “But I do believe that you and Junkrat can be of great assistance to us.” Roadhog sat quietly for a moment before he grunted.

“I’m just here to keep him from dying and to kill some omnics in the meantime.” Before Angela could respond, Junkrat called for Roadhog to come over and listen to something. Roadhog did feel some of his tension ease out of him and he stopped watching Winston as closely, moving to the singed junker and sitting near him. Roadhog would be keeping an eye on Winston when they were out in the field, however, and he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he laid one finger on Junkrat.


End file.
